


Into The Battle

by leeyanatasya



Series: After 2.30 a.m. [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeyanatasya/pseuds/leeyanatasya
Summary: After 2.30 a.m., Park Jaehyung guides you through a war that no one can win except yourself.





	Into The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the ones who can't sleep. Dedicated to my readers. Dedicates to myself. 
> 
> If you wish to talk to me, then please do. @/endlesskyh on twitter if you ever wish for guidance on how to win against big bosses and appear victorious.

The first thing that comes to mind is that it is way past your bedtime. 

Not that you’ve ever had a bedtime to begin with, and maybe that is what causes the inhumane cycle of sleep you repeat on a day-to-day basis; no eyes closed until after 2 a.m., no rolling in bed in an incredibly restless state until 2.15, no forcing the darkness to take over and fighting the urge to lie awake in the dark until after 2.30. The forceful act in itself remains in a sporadic timeline; sometimes it can last until before 3 a.m., others it can last until the darkest before dawn. On the fun, fun nights, the sunrise wins the race before you’ve even reached dreamland, and you wind up starting a new day feeling needless and hopeless, as you always do. 

And tired. Never forget tired. 

It’s a prominent problem, not being able to sleep; you blame the thoughts that intrude your mind, the demons that try to win the battle. These demons tend to round up their troops and declare war whenever you turn off the bedroom lights, seemingly knowing to attack you when you are most vulnerable. Alone in the dark, with no one around and no weapon to defend yourself. It is a disgraceful and unfair battle, because it is easy for the demons to win. It is easy to let them win. It is much, much harder to want to fight back. It is pointless – it is needless and hopeless, as you are. 

Park Jaehyung reminds you that there is so much hope in the attempts you make to fight the demons away. 

On the nights you lie awake, his voice remains a phone call away. And through the inner battles you face, his voice guides you through the tactics and strategies to win a war. Like a video game, he says. Except it’s so much more difficult than a video game and it’s unjustifiable to compare your inner turmoil to a video game, he admits. But video games are what he knows best. So you allow him to imagine you as the character he guides through the phone, verbally and blindly through the dark and the bloodshed and the horrible, horrible enemies that always insist on staying until dawn breaks. He calls them the big bosses, you haven’t a clue what that means, but it makes you smile as you attempt to close your eyes to find sleep, even when you can’t. 

It’s more the words of encouragement that help you gather your strength to pull through than anything; Jaehyung’s instructions you adhere to, even if they never work out the way you both wish for them to – but that’s something you’ve always known. Instead, it is the words that he speaks after that keep you going, keep you forcing yourself to chase after dreamland faster than the monsters can capture you, faster than the night can turn to day. 

“You can do this.”

“Breathe in, breathe out. Never forget to breathe.”

“The big bosses are always the most frustrating and difficult to kill. But when you finish the game and appear victorious; that feeling – I want you to feel that feeling.”

“No one can win you the war except you.”

No one can win you the war except you. It’s those words, exactly as said, that make you realise that Park Jaehyung’s voice is a push in the right direction, but it is still your battle; it is still you as the centre of the video game. Whether you appear victorious is entirely up to you. Whether you feel the feeling he wants you to feel is entirely up to you. 

So you try. You let him tell you that you need to try. And as his voice plays in your ears at half past two, you let the strength within you fight off the all-too familiar battle you’ve endured a thousand nights. On the days you win, you fall asleep to the sound of a sweet voice telling you everything will be okay. On the days you lose, you end up panting to yourself in the dark as you hang up the call and ignore the ones that come after. You don’t like those nights. You wish to be rid of those nights.

Only when you defeat the big bosses and appear victorious can you be rid of those nights. 

Every single night is a battle. Every single night is the start of a war you never wish to go through. Every single night is the sound of Park Jaehyung’s soothing voice telling you the words you need to hear in order to grasp your dream in your hands. Every single night is you fighting the battle alone, with no weapon, other than a single phone call to a person who helps guide you through the path with metaphors and with encouragement, as it is the only way he knows how. 

No one can win the war except you. 

Tonight, you turn off the bedroom lights and lie awake in the dark, when you are most vulnerable. You round your troops and declare war on the demons wanting to resurface, hoping to catch them in an ambush, in a surprise attack. Maybe with the element of surprise, you can end the war tonight a little quicker and get some sleep.

For tonight, you don’t call Park Jaehyung. You wish to win this battle alone without the only weapon you have. You’re conjuring a war that is too good to be true to win – but that is okay. It may seem needless, it may seem hopeless.

You remind yourself there is so much hope in the attempts you make to fight the demons away.


End file.
